Sunflower
by Kelsiee
Summary: "I just need five minutes Ginny, before you decide to walk out of my life forever," Draco said softly as he closed the gap between them in a few strides and handed her a small collection of yellow buttercups from his large bouquet. *Pure Fluff* -One shot-


**Disclaimer: The amazing world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR,  
**  
_Like most of my dedicated one shots lately this story is outside of my comfort zone, and is puuuuure fluff._

**This story is dedicated to **_Ms. Slytherin,_** who never fails to leave nice reviews :)**  
** … if I could write a Hermione/Snape fanfic to feed your secret addiction I would ;)**

_ Enjoy, and please leave a review **:)**_

* * *

"It's not that easy Malfoy," Ginny sighed as she walked onto the Qudditch pitch dressed in her Harpies uniform, her broom slung over her shoulder ready for prastise.

Draco was standing a few feet away dressed in black slacks and a dark green button up shirt-Draco didn't seem to outgrow his school colours, but even Ginny- who didn't want to see Draco, had to admit he looked good in green. Though it wasn't his looks Ginny was eyeing as she stood on the pitch facing him, it was the large bouquet of flowers that he held in his right hand that caught her eye.

"Since when has it been Malfoy?" Draco asked his face a blank mask as he looked her up and down in the formfitting uniform that hugged her curves nicely.

"Since you stood me up two nights ago, and I saw your face plastered all over the Daily Prophet arm-in-arm with Daphne Greengrass," Ginny said placing her free hand on her hip as she frowned.

"You just assumed the worst didn't you?" Draco chuckled softly.

"Only you would find this funny," Ginny sighed.

"Of course you're a Gryffindor and a Weasley, so you often make assumptions, and act upon them without thinking things through," Draco said smugly as he watched Ginny's eyes darken.

"And apparently you're the same Slytherin from back at Hogwarts who hasn't learned to grow up," Ginny replied turning on her heels to head back to the changing room.

"Ginny-I thought that since we've been together for two years you would have realised I am nothing like I was back at school." Draco said slightly hurt before he continued. "Despite your retaliations, I didn't come here to pick a fight with you," Draco said desperately as Ginny began to walk away from him.

"Than what do you want Malfoy? I spent enough time waiting for you at the restaurant two nights ago," Ginny sighed as she turned around impatiently her broom now in her hand dangling by her side.

"I just need five minutes Ginny-five minutes before you decide to walk out of my life forever," Draco said softly as he closed the gap between them in a few strides and handed her a small collection of yellow buttercups from his large bouquet.

"Buttercups?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Buttercups symbolize being childish, which we both know deep down I am, and yet you're probably the only other person on this planet who knows that about me," Draco said with a smirk as Ginny rolled her eyes, before she could speak though Draco thrust a small bundle of bright orange flowers into her hand.

"Calendula's. They symbolize jealousy, which is what I feel every time we walk into the street hand in hand and I see some bloke checking you out, or when you fly onto the pitch and I see some guy in the stands zeroing in on your arse, or when you're at a victory party with your team mates and you politely decline your many drunk admirers." Draco said blushing slightly before he picked out a small bundle of bright pink flowers with long glossy leaves and handed them to her.

"Pink Camellia's. They generally mean 'longing for you' which is what I was doing for the past few nights when you didn't return my owls and refused to talk to me. It's also what I do every night after I leave you, because I love you so much it hurts," Draco said his bright grey orbs meeting her chocolate brown ones.

"Ambrosias, Anemones, Asters, Baby's breaths, Forget-Me-Nots, tulips and Azaleas," Draco named off almost as if reading from a script. "They are just some of the flowers that mean love," Draco whispered as he placed the remaining flowers into her hand.

Ginny looked down at the bouquet filled with blues, purples, yellows, oranges, pinks, reds and whites that were grasped snugly in her hand as she breathed in the fresh aromas from the many flowers.

"Ginny," Draco whispered softly.

Ginny tore her gaze from the flowers in her hand, to her long time boyfriend on the ground.

"Ginny, I hadn't planned for it to go like this, Daphne has been a family friend for a long time, she also happened to be dating my best friend Blaise." Draco said quickly as he saw the frown appear on Ginny's face. "She also happens to be a girl, whose help I needed to pick out this," Draco said as he pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket.

Ginny froze putting everything together; Draco had only been a half hour late when Ginny left the restaurant. She had assumed the worst, and ignored him when he came knocking that night. The next morning when she was reading the prophet she saw a picture of Draco with his arm on Daphne's-almost as if he were apparating her somewhere… Now with Draco on one knee on the ground in front of her, and a black velvet box lying open in his hand to reveal a gleaming diamond ring, did Ginny finally understand-Did she finally realize that maybe she was just as jealous and childish as Draco was, that she longed for him the same way he did for her. Ginny wondered if there was a flower that meant foolishness, because that would be the one she would give Draco.

* * *

**Please Leave A Review :)**

**The name of the flower that means foolishness is a sunflower ;)  
**  
**And Maaaany thanks to my Beta laugh-out-loud-27 :D**


End file.
